


Dan Howell: His Story

by notcrazyipromise



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluffy Angst, Gen, M/M, biography, dan is dead, phil isn't, they aren't a big part though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrazyipromise/pseuds/notcrazyipromise
Summary: Dan Howell, a successful entrepreneur and former Internet Star, having died of a sudden cardiac arrest needs a biography, just like any other famous individual. It falls upon Phil Lester, his long-time best friend, business partner, and suspected lover to write it.Having obtained a copy of the biography, it is now posted here for mourners to grieve, and haters to gloat.This, is Dan Howell's Story.





	Dan Howell: His Story

**Author's Note:**

> I have a free weekend and I've decided to write a full length novel detailing Dan's entire life as told from Phil perspective. This will hopefully be uploaded every week or so but I honestly have no idea if I'll even have the time. I have a proper preface down there in the actual book, so go ahead and read it.

An open letter to the dedicatee and subject of this book: Dan.

Hey Dan,

I know you’ve always discredited anything regarding anything spiritual, especially when related to a life after death, but I have a faint hope that maybe you might be out there somewhere, floating around maybe as a ghost and haunting every single slow walker in London. 

I’d feel guilty putting this deeply personal thing into a book that will no doubt be read by hundreds of inquiring, invasive eyes but I felt that maybe if more people knew about it then you’d have a higher chance of noticing. I presume that you are either a reincarnated llama or burning in hell, then. Hope it’s not too hot.

You’d think I was crazy if you knew. A relatively sane fifty-year-old writing a letter to his long gone pal as the preface to his biography. I go crazy sometimes imagining your reactions to what happens in my life. One day I saw a corgi that looked just like Winston and I literally turned around and tried to get your attention by grabbing your arm and yell that it looked like Winston when I realized there was no one beside me. Yeah, the lady on the other side of the street didn’t seem to think that was normal.

But this isn’t just a boring old biography, Dan. It’s a story about the most interesting thing I know: you. (Sorry for calling you a thing, by the way. You’re much more than just ‘a thing’)

Yes, I might tell people boring stuff about how much you accomplished when you were alive, how many lives you helped, and your personal life (not that any of that is unimportant); but as I was writing and writing, I couldn’t just keep it to dry, harsh facts, and when I was finished with the first draft, I realized it wasn’t a biography, it was a love story. 

My editor, Rosanna, didn’t mind, even though I was shocked and embarrassed because I failed at my one job, which was to write a calculating, cold, and plain biography because I knew a lot about you and was your business partner. In fact, she went over it and offered me some tea before telling me to expound on that idea. I told her I never planned for it to happen but she just gave me some more biscuits. They were crumbly and fell apart in my hands, and I couldn’t help but compare it in my mind to how I felt when I first saw your lifeless body. And the billion other times I remembered it.

I think Rosanna has a soft spot for romance, but this is more like a tragedy, isn’t it, Dan? 

Love, 

Your best friend, Phil.


End file.
